In the Christmas Spirit
by musicstar5
Summary: Noah's parents were going to go out on Christmas, leaving him by himself. He planned to just sit around and read.... until a certain crazy redhead changed his mind. NxI


**A/N- Happy late merry Christmas, Hanukkah, and Kwanza! (Hah! I got the spelling of Kwanza right on the first try!!!!) Anyways, how about a Christmas one-shot? Of course, it'll be about Nizzy! Hope you like!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot. And the disclaimer I guess. TDA/M never happened. **

Noah!!" Izzy yelled. Noah, who was reading a book, looked up. Izzy's face was right in front of him.

"What?" He asked, his voice sounding grumpy.

"Come to Geoff's Christmas party with me!" She replied, a jitter in her voice. Noah just stared at her, then looked back down at his book. Izzy pulled the book away, ripping a page.

"Hey!" Noah said, then snatched the book and page from the floor.

"Come on Noah, don't be such a Scrooge!" Izzy said, and turned him around. Noah removed himself from her grasp, and left the room.

"No Izzy!" He yelled as he left. As soon as he left, Izzy smiled a mischievous smile and started to fake-cry. Noah came back in.

"Iz, stop the faking," he said. She snapped her fingers, and stood up.

"Please Noah? I begging you! Come on, it's Christmas Eve! Have some fun! If you're telling me that you're spending the rest of the night at home, all alone, reading a BOOK, then you're nuts!" Izzy said. Noah rolled his eyes.

"Stop making assumptions. I not going to spend it all READING. I have to eat too," Noah said. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Go get your coat. You're coming with me," She said, and pulled Noah's arm. He gripped onto the chair.

"Izzy! Let! Me! GO!" He yelled, and tried struggling out of her grasp. She finally let him go.

"Noah, why don't you want to go?" Izzy finally asked. Noah sighed.

"Because. I hate Christmas," He said. Izzy gasped.

"Wha-? You HATE Christmas?! Why?" She asked.

"My parents were never there for me. They always left me and my older sister home alone on Christmas. They'd return home really late. I've always hated Christmas because of that," Noah replied. Izzy looked down, then hugged Noah. He seemed surprised.

"Well, we're changing something this year. You're not spending Christmas alone. Instead, with me and some friends! How about it Noah?" Izzy said. Noah rolled his eyes, then nodded. Izzy clapped, grabbed Noah's wrist, and gave it a tug towards the door.

* * *

"Noah! Out of the car!" Izzy said. Noah shook his head.

Izzy had dress both of them up in Christmas suits: Izzy being Mrs. Claus and Noah being a skinny, less cheery and cherry version of Santa Claus. (**A/N- Before you go and correct me, I meant to put cherry. Think about it.)**

"I am not coming out of this car, saying 'Ho ho ho' and smiling," Noah objected.

"Who said you had to say 'Ho ho ho?' That's be a good idea though. All you have to do is hold my hand, smile, and go inside. Duh!" Izzy told him. Noah still shook his head.

"I will not smile," Noah retorted.

"Then I'll MAKE you!" Izzy said. Se pulled him out of the car, and tickled his sides. He cracked a small smile.

"Hey! Lovebirds! In here, now!" Someone yelled. Noah and Izzy turned around and saw Geoff at the door. Bridgette followed closely behind. Luckily, Noah and Izzy weren't the only ones who dressed in costumes. Geoff was a peppermint candy cane, while Bridgette was a green and orange candy cane.

"Um, it's not what you think!" Noah said. Bridgette laughed.

"Sureeeeee. Now get in here! It's freezing out there," She said. Both Izzy and Noah rolled their eyes, and went in.

When they got in, they saw that no one else besides Bridgette and Geoff were dressed in costumes. Everyone was in a dress or tux. Well, except Eva, who wore her normal clothes. Noah took off his Santa coat, pants, and beard to reveal his normal clothes. He kept on his hat. Izzy just removed the dress to reveal her normal clothes. She kept her hair up and glasses on.

10 minutes later, many were still dancing, some were sitting, and Bridgette and Geoff were making out in the corner.

"Noah!" Izzy's voice said. Noah, who was drinking punch, looked up.

"Yes?" He asked.

"Dance with me!" Izzy said, and tugged Noah's arm.

"But, but I'm not good at dancing Izzy!" Noah stuttered. Izzy shrugged.

"You don't have to be good!" Izzy objected.

"You know eh, she has a point," Ezekiel said.

"See? Coming from homeschool himself! Wait, why are YOU here?" Izzy asked.

"Geoff invited me eh," Ezekiel replied. Izzy nodded.

"Well, come on Noah!" She said, and pulled him onto the floor.

"Everyone! Slow song time!" Geoff yelled 20 minutes later. The song "With Me" By Sum 41 filled the room. Izzy snatched Noah's wrist.

"Come on! Izzy wants to _dance!_" She said in a funny tone. Noah, however, found it kind of... sexy.

"Fine," Noah said. They went out on the floor.

_ Thoughts read unspoken forever and now_

_ The pieces of memories fall to the ground_

_ I know what I did, and how so, I won't let this go_

_ 'Cause it's true, I'm nothing with out you._

"So, told you it was fun!!" Izzy said, and laughed. Noah rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Fine, you win. I guess this kind of IS fun. Better than spending Christmas alone," noah mumbled.

"Wait, don't you have an older sister to spend it with?" Izzy asked.

"She called me up. She's not coming home, since she knows that we'll be alone. She's going to her boyfriend's house," Noah explained.

"Well, come to my house and spend Christmas with my family!" Izzy said. Noah looked down, and shrugged.

"Why not?" He said.

"Um, Izzy, Noah, look up eh," Ezekiel said. He was dancing with Sadie, and was right next to them. Izzy and Noah looked up, and saw a mistletoe. The two then looked at each other.

"Woah, Izzy didn't see this coming. Maybe the gorilla grizzly fish did! Or maybe the Siamese fire-breathing orangutang did! Wait, maybe Santa the Easter bunny did! Nah. Wait, I got it! Rudolph the green-nosed pig predicted-" Izzy was cut off by Noah's lips smashing against hers. The two put their arms around each other, and went against the wall. They pulled apart five minutes later.

"Damn, you're a good kisser," Izzy said breathlessly.

"Not a bad one yourself," Noah replied, also breathless. They walked away from that wall, hand-in-hand.

"So, bookworm and the wanted chick are in love. Aww eh," Teased Ezekiel, who was grabbing his coat. Noah looked at the clock, and saw it was only 11:00.

"Maybe, maybe not," Izzy replied.

"Mmhm, says the wall that you did it on eh. Anyways, got to get home, my mom's waiting. See you guys later eh," Ezekiel said, and left.

"So, Mrs. Claus.... my parents won't be home for a while. Want to hang out?" Noah asked. Izzy smiled.

"Well, my parents didn't set a curfew, so sure Santa!" Izzy said back. Noah smiled, and grabbed Izzy's hand.

"You know, you got into the spirit Noah," Izzy said. Noah nodded.

"I now realized what I want for Christmas," Noah said after a moment. Izzy turned to him.

"What?" She asked. Noah took a deep breath, and smiled.

"You," He replied, his voice just above a whisper. Izzy planted a huge, cheesy grin on her face.

"Well, you got your wish. Merry Christmas" Izzy said, and pulled Noah into a kiss. He gladly accepted it. They kissed, and the reflection of Izzy's clip in her hair and the little bit of glitter on Noah's Santa hat gleamed in the moonlight.

**A/N- Cheesy ending, I know. I'm writing the end at 11:20 P.M E.S.T. Anyways.... late Merry Christmas/ Kwanza/ Hanukah, and an early happy New Year! Look at the newest pole on my page, and review!**

**~tdiharter**


End file.
